otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Школьные войны
— телевизионный аниме-сериал, снятый по мотивам манги авторства Сиодзаки Юдзи, которая, в свою очередь, основана на китайском романе Ло Гуаньчжуна «Троецарствие» написанном в XIV веке на основе реальных событий III века в Китае. Юноши и девушки, являющиеся на самом деле реинкарнациями великих китайских полководцев и политиков государств Вэй, У и Шу, которые и в наше время продолжают свою войну пытаясь изменить свою собственную судьбу. Основной акцент аниме и манги сделан на драках сексуальных старшеклассниц в откровенной одежде, которая рвётся как бумага от любого удара. Сериал (жанр — этти) содержит множество элементов фансервиса, основной из которых — панцу. В Японии манга вышла в издательстве Wani Books. Впервые она была опубликована в журнале Comic Gum 1 октября 2000 года и издаётся до сих пор. В США манга издана под названием Ikki Tousen, в Великобритании — Battle Vixens, в Германии — Dragon Girls, а во Франции и Испании — Ikkitousen. Первый сезон телевизионного сериала, производства J.C.Staff вышел на канале AT-X в 2003 году. В России первый сезон аниме был выпущен компанией MC Entertainment под названием «Школьные войны», и транслировался на телевизионных каналах Муз-ТВ и 2×2 в 2006 и в 2007 годах. В 2007 году вышел второй сезон аниме — Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny (Сила Тысячи: Судьба Дракона), производства студии ARMS. Также была выпущена серия из шести OVA. Летом 2008 года вышел третий сезон — Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (Сила Тысячи: Великие Стражи). Он намного отошёл от оригинальной манги, фансервиса стало ещё больше, за что Великие Стражи получили изрядную долю критики со стороны отаку. Также в 2007 компания Tokyopop обнародовала свои планы по созданию live-action адаптации манги Ikkitousen Tokyopop Plans Live-Action Remake of Ikki Tousen Manga (Updated) — Anime News Network. 4 сезон Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor, вышел в первой половине 2010 года. Производством 4 сезона занималась уже другая студия «TNK», с участием ARMS. 10 августа 2011 года компания Media Factory объявила об анонсе на 2012 год OVA Ikkitousen: Shuugaku Toushi Keppuu-roku. Сюжет Семь школ региона Канто находятся в состоянии войны друг против друга, учащиеся являются отличными уличными бойцами. В ушах они носят камни магатама, которые связаны с духами воинов эпохи троецарствия. Магатама подстраиваются под нужный цвет согласно рангу хозяина. Цель каждого бойца, которых называют тоси, - стать сильнее всех остальных. Главная героиня — девушка по имени Сонсаку Хакуфу - возвращается в Токио спустя семь лет после своего отъезда. По преданию именно она должна возглавить одну из школ региона — школу Нанъё. Сонсаку — не идеальный боец, однако, в моменты ярости или опасности, в ней просыпается таинственный демон. В состоянии одержимости носитель демона становится гораздо сильнее, но теряет контроль над своими действиями. Появление Сонсаку не остаётся незамеченным и, вскоре, она оказывается в центре интриг между школами, борющимися за власть в регионе…. Персонажи * Рикусон Хакугэн — очкастая младшеклассница, недавно вступила в Нанъё с целью помочь победить Сосо (лидера Кёсё). : Реинкарнация — Лу Сюнь, советник императора Сунь Цюаня. Школа Сэйто — Царство Шу Школа Кёсё — Царство Вэй Академия Ракуё Школа Ёсю Другие персонажи живёт вместе с Сонкэн Тюбо. Реинкарнация Цзо Цы, монаха-отшельника, легендарного даоса эпохи Троецарствия. }} Интересные факты * Если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что у Сонсаку на подошве ботинок написано «Made in Japan 23½» Тематические композиции ;Ikki Tousen-Battle Vixens ;Открывающая тема * «Drivin` through the Night» : Исполняет: группа «MOVE» ;Закрывающая тема * «Let me be with You» : Исполняет: «shela» ;Ikki Tousen-Dragon Destiny Открывающая тема: * Heart & Soul by Mai Kariyuki Закрывающая тема: * '''Garasu no Hana by I.O.R.I. ;Ikki Tousen-Great Guardians Открывающая тема: * '''No x Limit by Ami Закрывающая тема: * '''Shape of Shadow by Rio Asaba ;Ikki Tousen-Xtreme Xecutor Открывающая тема: '''Stargazer Исполняет: Yuka Masuda Закрывающая тема: Endless Soul Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт первого сезона * Официальный сайт второго, третьего и четвёртого сезона